1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure of a network connecting a plurality of processing units to one another and to a management method of the network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bus structure, a loop structure and a star structure have been employed in the past which make homogeneous a network structure which connects a plurality of processing units to one another. A three-dimensional srructure can not be obtained by the former two structures, while the star structure involves the problem that communication management at the center of the network becomes complicated. Though a network structure which is not homogeneous has been known conventionally, such a network has naturally low expansibility, and communication management and maintenance of the network have been difficult.